1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an insect trap which may be utilised specifically for control of buffalo fly or horn fly. However, it will be appreciated that the insect trap of the invention is not limited to this particular application and thus could be utilised for control of flying insects on other animals.
2. Background Art
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,063 which comprises relevant prior art in relation to this invention and which describes an insect trap including a housing having a support frame; a skin of flexible transparent or translucent material attached to and substantially covering the support frame to thereby provide a housing interior which is substantially totally exposed to sunlight; a walk through passage extending through the housing interior, said flexible skin being spaced from said walk through passage to provide a spacing in said housing interior, and at least one partition being located in said spacing, and brush means forming a dense curtain in said walk through passage for brushing flies off an animal passing through said housing interior in said walk through passage wherein said brush means is formed from dark material in contrast to said flexible skin whereby insects parted from said animal by said brush means may be attracted to said flexible skin in said housing for subsequent desiccation after exposure to the sunlight passing through said flexible skin.
One particular disadvantage of the insect trap U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,063 was that in some circumstances the flies had a tendency to fall to the ground after contact with the brush means and revive to attack the next animal passing through the walk through passage or alternatively escape from the trap through either end of the walk through passage.
Another disadvantage of the insect trap of U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,063 was that sometimes the flies would be attracted to a roof of the insect trap formed by the flexible skin and subsequently fall to the ground or escape through an adjacent end of the walk through passage because there was no effective means of retaining the flies adjacent the roof of the insect trap for subsequent death through dehydration or desiccation.